Potion's Partners
by Trueillusions1
Summary: William and Christina are two 7th year Slytherins who arn't too openly fond of each other. What will they do when fate seems it fit to make them Potion's partners.


Christina Yates, a seventh year Slytherin, was walking to the Great Hall with anticipation high and a smile on her face. Yes, today was a good day. Today the Potions professor would be assigning them partners. Her hopes were high that hers would be Draco Malfoy. Tina took her usual seat at the Slytherin table next to her friends Elle and Sarah. As she was gathering her food she sung, "Good Morning," with a smile on her face.

"Someone woke up on the good side of the bed this morning." Elle teased.

"Yeah, what's up smiles?" Sarah questioned.

Tina brushed her long red hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Today is the day that I will convince Draco he is meant to be with me and not that Parkinson twat." she stated.

"And how exactly are you going to achieve this?" Elle asked.

"Because Elle, there are only three Slytherin's in Potions that have never been Draco's partner. Since the rules state that you have to partner with someone new I figure I have a good chance."

"Just as much as I do, remember that I have never been his partner either." Sarah said.

"Well we will just have to wait and see. Come on class starts in ten minutes." Elle stated as she rose from the table and gathered her items.

Class was filled with commotion. This was the first year that they were being assigned partners. Professor Slughorn entered the class room with a list in his hands. "When you hear your name, find your partner and get to work on the potion that is here." He pointed to the black board. Clearing his throat he continued, "Now Pansy you will be with Sarah."

Tina saw the look on Sarah's face and felt sorry for her friend but couldn't help the feeling of happiness she also felt. Her chances had just increased. Slughorn continued, "Draco," Tina's breath caught in her throat, "you will be with Elle." Tina's heart broke. She wasn't going to get her chance and one of her best friends would. Life wasn't fair. Her head shot up when she heard her name called, "Christina you will be partnering with William," and that's when in happened, her world came crashing down.

Sure Will was handsome with his dark hair and eyes, but Christina had hated him since seconded year when he had been pulling a prank on some Gryffindor's and Tina had got caught in it. The prank had involved a lot of sticky mess and Tina's share for it had her cutting off half of her long red hair. She shuttered to think of the damage he could cause her in Potions class.

She started to gather the things she would need for class when she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked up at Will to see him smiling ear to ear. She sent him a glare and continued to put out her items. When she had started to work on her potion she heard him clear his throat. "Do you need a drink?" she asked him, though she knew he had just wanted to speak with her, she wasn't in the mood to be polite.

"Um, no. I just thought, well, aren't we suppose to be working together?" he asked pointing at the potion sitting in front of her. "I mean, I'm fine with it if you want to do all of the work by your self, but I'm going to get half of the credit either way." he pointed out with a smirk.

"Fine, here," she shoved some roots his way, "chop these and do it right."

By the time the class had ended she had snapped at him several more times, and the following classes had gotten worse and worse. Finally after a month of listening to them bicker at each other Professor Slughorn assigned them both detention and told them to report to Filch's office at eight o'clock that evening. Filch set them to work organizing all his storage down in the dungeons.

Will was in a foul mood when they started to work and Tina chose to just avoid him. That was until Will wouldn't let her anymore. He turned to her and yelled, "What is your problem?"

"What to you mean my problem, you're the one who keeps throwing stuff and moping around. What is your problem?" Tina countered.

"You want to know what my problem is, YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" Will shouted. "Everyday you walk around with that perfect smile, that perfect hair, those perfect eyes and those perfect lips." he was now standing very close to Tina, "and you have no idea that you torture me in a daily basis, and you don't know that I want you more than anything."

Tina stood there in complete shock. She had no idea that he had ever liked her. Will stepped closer, making their mouths only an inch apart, and when he spoke his breath on her face sent shivers down her spine. "I love you Tina." He closed the space between them and captured her lips with his. Tina let a moan escape her mouth and Will deepened the kiss.

After an hour of snogging they sat on the ground breathing heavily and in each others arms. "That was the best kiss of my life," Tina whispered, "but what do we do now, we really need to finish this detention. But if we just skip it they will just give us more detention together." She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

Will stood up and walk across the room and picked something up, "Well I did find these while we were cleaning. We could always give them a try." he held up an old pair of muggle handcuffs. "I always thought that would be fun."

"Ha, you wish, just keep dreaming, you'll never get me in toughs." she said getting up off the floor and brushing herself off.

"We'll just have to see about that." and with that Will took Tina's lips in another long passionate kiss.


End file.
